New Forest
New Forest is an independent state central-north in the known world. The state has a total population of NU, whereof approximately 3/5 live in New Forest City, the capital and administrative center. New Forest state works quite independent with little influence from New Shropshire City. It is not reckoned a part of the core Shopshire area, though the people are denonymed Shropshereans, or sometimes Forestians. Most is centered around New Forest City, which has 1382 inhabitan, and that the economy is centered around. There are very little food production in the state, except a little in Wem, Newport and Drayton, so it relies on trade with the surroundings. The Northern Regions, as well as parts of Pedestriania, Northland and the coast of Northern Sea, as well as Wrexham county in Western Villages is considered greatly influenced by New Forest City. Administration & Politics The New Forest state is divided into six counties: New Forest City County, Felton City County, Midplain County, Drayton County, Wem County and Newport County. New Forest City County The New Forest City county is the capital of the state, and outstandingly largest and most important county, with its 785 inhabitants. The city is divided into five areas: Old New Forest, the trade area, the Sullen and Trunkbank residential areas, and the port at New Forest bay. The city has a history as the third city to ever be founded, after New Shropshire City and Hereford Town. Explorers and merchants from NSC made up the early population. Today it functions as an independent economical charter, much thanks to its strategic position to the West Sea, New Forest bay, and the Trunk river that leads to the Northern Sea and Pedestriania. Trade affairs remains the most important industry, with tourism and shipbuilding as subsidiaries. The city has a small underground railroad system going underground on the west line from NSC in Trunk station. In New Forest station two lines goes, one to the west to Midplain and Newport, and one southwards emerging in Felton-Wem station, and continuing for Pedestrian City. Felton City County Felton city County was the first suburb to New Forest, but is today an integrated part of the city. With 414 inhabitants, it is an important county i New Forest. It functions mostly as a housing branch to the city, but also supports its own industries, such as shipbuilding, and the Felton library. Felton-Wem station on the New Forest - Pedestriania line is an important commuting station. Midplain County Midplain county with its 263 inhabitants contains several settlements and farming areas. Approximately half live inside the city borders, in an extension of New Forest City. The county functions mostly as a housing branch to the city, but there are also agricultural areas in the forest and on the hills to the north of the city. Drayton County Drayton County is partly a suburb to New Forest City, but also includes some farming areas to the north hills of the city. The Drayton Manor is the origin of the county, and the Drayton Market is world-known. 92 inhabitants. Wem County Wem is a small village to the south of New Forest City that is both a suburb to the city and has its own farming areas. 76 inhabitants. Newport County Newport is the westmost part of New Forest, centered around the Newport settlement, the tolling station that controls all trade that goes through the Trunk River, and so between the North Sea and New Shropshire and Herefordshire. Forestries surround the settlement. 104 inhabitants. History Early Ages Foundation Wrexham Dispute Northern Revolt Western exploration Pedestrian conflict